Tears of Hope
by nezushii
Summary: Shion adalah sumber harapan bagi Nezumi. /drabble/


**DISCLAIMER**

**No.6 © Atsuko Asano**

**.**

**.**

**Tears of Hope**

by Chi

**.**

**.**

Seekor tikus, berlari dalam kegelapan, menyusup, menghindar, menantang maut. Memang begitu kan kehidupan seekor tikus?

Hanya bersembunyi, berlari, bersembunyi, berlari, tertangkap, terluka, membebaskan diri, berlari, bersembunyi. Terus begitu, diulang-ulang, monoton. Hampir seluruh bagian kehidupannya adalah sebuah intimidasi, sebuah ancaman.

Nezumi, bertindak seperti seorang tikus di dalam sisi gelap kota No.6.

Hampir selalu mencari harapan, tapi bukan seseorang yang idealis. Bersifat impulsif, sedikit pesimis—bukan sepenuhnya seorang pesimis. Mencoba untuk kabur dari penjara neraka, selalu mengharapkan ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Untuk seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun, mencoba memberontak adalah sebuah tindakan yang akan menuai pujian—dalam artian buruk tentu saja.

Dan hari ini, Nezumi menemukan jawaban atas harapannya; dia berhasil kabur dan sekarang menyusup ke sebuah rumah elit, di mana di hadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang bocah lelaki—yang sebaya seperti dirinya, mungkin—menatapnya penuh kekagetan. Ia pasti syok, pikir Nezumi. Tapi, tingkat kewaspadaan Nezumi yang begitu tinggi akibat pengasahan insting selama berada di penjara neraka itu membuatnya mengatur jarak yang cukup jauh dari bocah lelaki itu.

Nezumi memasang tatapan tajam seperti pembunuh, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang lengan kirinya yang terkena luka tembakan.

Bocah lelaki di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan pada apa yang terjadi pada lengan kiri sang "tamu-tak-diundang" dan nampaknya terkejut.

Namun sebuah respon tak terduga dari sang "tamu-tak-diundang" tadi membuatnya terhenyak. Nezumi memojokkannya ke tembok dan mencengkeram—atau mencekik—lehernya. Sebuah tindakan yang diakibatkan dari tingkat kewaspadaan Nezumi.

"Jangan bergerak…"

Tatapannya intens pada sang korban yang sedang tercekik.

Tapi, mungkin kekuatan tangannya mengendur sehingga bocah bersurai cokelat tanah itu bergerak sedikit.

"Kau biasa seperti ini." "Biar kuobati lukamu…"

.

.

Pertemuan dengan bocah lelaki itu 7 tahun yang lalu menjadi suatu tumpuan harapan bagi Nezumi.

Shion. Namanya Shion. Seseorang yang "bodoh" di dalam pandangan Nezumi, tapi faktanya dia adalah seorang anak cerdas dengan IQ yang tinggi. Dia berhasil masuk jalur khusus, jadi apa yang perlu diragukan lagi?

Nezumi tersenyum tipis—sehingga hampir tidak terlihat apakah ia benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak—mengingat semua momennya dengan Shion. Ia berjanji akan bertemu lagi dengan remaja itu. Tapi, sebenarnya, untuk apa dia membuat janji seperti itu? Dalam rangka apa ia akan bertemu dengan Shion? Sebuah reuni teman lama? Sebuah pertemuan karena rindu?

Tidak, bukan semua itu.

Shion adalah satu orang yang sangat ingin Nezumi lindungi, lebih dari apapun—atau bisa dikatakan lebih daripada kemauan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa Shion adalah orang yang mewujudkan harapannyalah yang sebenarnya berhasil menggerakkan hatinya. Dulu, harapan untuk bebas masing di awing-awang, tapi setelah Shion nekat menyelamatkannya, ia tahu, bahwa harapannya sudah terwujud.

Dan itu berarti, Shion adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Orang yang sangat istimewa. Nezumi tidak tahu pasti di mana Shion berada sekarang. Di mana ia tinggal pada detik ini. Sudah hampir 2 tahun sejak mereka berpisah. Sejak Nezumi mendaratkan ciuman ringan sebagai bentuk perpisahan, sebagai ungkapan lain dari "selamat tinggal"—atau mungkin juga balasannya akan goodnight-kiss dari Shion, entah.

Nezumi sangat ingin bertemu Shion lagi.

Ingin melihat bagaimana rupa remaja itu sekarang. Apakah dia masih teramat polos dan bodoh seperti dulu. Apakah dia masih belum cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup sendiri. Atau mungkin dia sudah berubah?

Sekali lagi, Nezumi sangat berharap melihat wajah Shion lagi. Menatap mata yang penuh dengan ketenangan, tapi juga menyimpan banyak hal yang sama sekali belum Nezumi pahami. Ingin menyentuh kulitnya lagi. Ingin melihat senyum bahagia dari Shion.

Sialan, kenapa ia sekarang seperti ini?

Nezumi tidak percaya sosok seperti Shion mampu mengubah dirinya—mengubah sedikit kepribadiannya mungkin. Meski begitu, Nezumi sama sekali tidak berharap Shion berubah. Shion, harus tetap menjadi Shion. Yang takut membunuh orang, yang suka menebarkan cinta pada orang lain yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, yang sangat peduli terhadap penderitaan orang lain, dan yang entah kenapa mampu mewujudkan harapan—mungkin harapan hampir setiap orang, termasuk Nezumi.

Nezumi ingin bertemu Shion. Itulah harapan Nezumi.

Ia berharap Shion sekali lagi datang, mewujudkan harapannya.

"_Tsk_, ke mana sajakah kau selama ini, hm, Shion?"

**.**

**.**

A/N

Maafkan drabble abal+gaje hasil dari bengong setelah nonton anime No.6 ya

Haish, saya kembali dari hiatus berkepanjangan btw, dan ini drabble pertama di fandom No.6, sialnya, belom ada mood ngelanjutin hutang fik /kayang

RnR? Nge-flame boleh kok~

Maaf atas ke-OOC-an Nezumi di sini ya /dihajar


End file.
